Vingt mots
by Akatori
Summary: Ça comptait comme trahison, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuait-il de le vouloir à ses côtés ? La présence du blond était peut-être inexistante, mais son absence, elle, était bel et bien là. (Plus clairement, Arthur revient chez lui et Antonio après avoir soudainement disparu)


Vingt mots

 _Résumé :_ Ça comptait comme trahison, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi continuait-il de le vouloir à ses côtés ? La présence du blond était peut-être inexistante, mais son absence, elle, était bel et bien là.

Note: Cette histoire a été écrite il y a un ou deux ans. Je pensais en avoir perdu la moitié si pas l'entièreté après l'avoir à peine finie, donc... voilà, puis finalement, un miracle s'est produit (il y a deux ans, mais je l'ai enfin remarqué). OneDrive avait tout ! Et voici donc cette histoire retrouvé. Ce drame retrouvé... Enfin bon. Désolé, mais ceci est donc la dernière histoire que je publierai. Si je compte écrire, ce sera des fictions. Merci si vous m'avez suivie.

 ***.*.***

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

\- I am not. (je ne reviens pas/ce n'est pas le cas)

La réponse était courte et sèche, et le calme qui semblait régner sur le blond était presque douloureux, poignardant le cœur de l'espagnol. Mais il gardait son visage fermé à toute expression, comme pour l'autre. Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent, mais aucun des d'eux ne se regardait. Antonio ne pouvait dire ce que l'autre pensait, mais dans son cas, il détestait le regard froid et distant qu'il lui donnait, s'il était même dirigé vers lui.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donné, Arthur tenta simplement d'entrer, mais il lui refusa l'accès, retenant la porte de s'ouvrir plus et plaça son pied dans le chemin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, lançant des éclairs l'un à l'autre, mais toujours aucun mot ne vint pour répondre à sa question.

\- _Dios mio, Arturo !_ Parle-moi !

Toujours rien. Et cette fois, l'anglais se mit à regarder le sol, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage. Ce fut un détail qui ne l'intrigua qu'à ce moment-là. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Plusieurs mois auparavant, le matin de son accident. Mais quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, les seuls cheveux blonds qu'il avait pu voir appartenaient à son ami Francis.

\- Mes affaires, murmura enfin Arthur sans lever le regard.

\- Quoi ?

Comme si l'attitude de son… quoi, qu'étaient-ils maintenant ? Normalement, il aurait dit « petit-ami », en pensant aux années qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, qu'ils habitaient ensemble même, mais qu'était la personne qu'il aimait si celle-ci décidait de revenir uniquement pour reprendre ses affaires ? Trop choqué que pour pouvoir réagir, il vit l'autre saisir l'opportunité pour passer, le poussant presque violemment hors de son chemin pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Antonio sortit immédiatement de sa stupeur et sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, se retourna pour suivre le blond.

\- _Arturo_ , pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici après des mois et juste… prendre tes affaires ! Où vas-tu ?

Mais l'autre ne se retourna pas, l'ignorant simplement pour prendre quelques vêtements et certains objets sur la table de nuit et sortir, lui rentrant dedans une deuxième fois quand il tenta encore de lui barrer le chemin. L'espagnol fronça les sourcils, et se remit en marche rapidement, courant presque pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Arthur. Ne m'ignore pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pars-tu d'un coup ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à l'hôpital ?

Il voulut le prendre par le poignet quand il vit l'autre s'arrêter en face de la bibliothèque dans le salon, mais le blond devina son intention et recula.

Cette fois, il en avait marre. Dans un accès de colère, il le plaqua contre le mur, manquant de peu le coin de la bibliothèque. Le sac d'Arthur échappa de ses mains, mais les yeux d'Antonio ne quittèrent pas les siens, dont la surprise disparut bien vite, une menace silencieuse se reflétant parfaitement dans son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce traitement ?

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ?!

Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Leur dernière discussion n'était qu'un agréable échange habituel, qu'ils avaient chaque jour, chaque matin avant de que l'un d'eux ne parte. Rien de plus qu'une routine se finissant par des mots gentils et un baiser. Puis il avait eu un accident, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait interférer avec sa vie amoureuse.

\- Explique-moi, Arthur !

\- _It is over. There is nothing to explain._ (C'est fini, il n'y a rien à expliquer)

C'était un choc après l'autre. Bien sûr, il se doutait que le blond ne prenait pas ses affaires pour rien, mais une rupture ? Pourquoi ? Tout allait bien ? Du moins il en était persuadé. Cet accident ruinait apparemment sa vie plus que ce qu'il ne pensait au départ, mais au point de briser complètement sa relation amoureuse avec Arthur… ? Non, non il n'était pas sûr d'y croire. La nuit après son accident, il avait fait un cauchemar. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait un autre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Quoi ?

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Et au lieu de répondre, le blond repoussa l'espagnol, qui perdit son équilibre et tomba au sol. Pendant un bref moment, il crut apercevoir quelque chose ressemblant à du regret dans son regard, mais cette lueur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et son aimé quitta la pièce en prenant son sac.

Son cerveau tenta d'enregistrer la situation, de la comprendre. En vain. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qui était en train de lui arriver. D'un coup, il se releva et se relança à la poursuite de l'anglais, ignorant les larmes qui se formaient malgré lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cette tournure que prenaient les événements. Pas sans une explication.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Arthur arriver vers lui (ou plus probablement vers la porte d'entrée), s'immobiliser en croisant de nouveau son regard. Le silence pesa entre eux, chacun exprimant silencieux leur refus de céder à l'autre. Si seulement ils pouvaient en parler… tout serait plus simple, il en était sûr. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de retourner dans le salon, s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, peut-être faire du thé pour l'anglais, et… parler.

\- S'il-te-plaît, parlons. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles comme ça. Quand te reverrais-je si tu t'en vas ?

Il insista. Tant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il insisterait. Tant que l'autre était disposé à l'écouter, il insisterait. Il rassembla tous les arguments qu'il put trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'expression.

\- Bien.

Antonio vit le blond avancer dans sa direction. Le regard dans ses yeux était plus doux, bien qu'il affiche un sourire triste. Dans un coin de son esprit, une voix lui murmura de se méfier, mais les bras de l'autre l'emprisonnèrent et ses lèvres l'enfermèrent dans un baiser. Il le savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Lui mieux que quiconque savait à quel point Arthur pouvait être rusé.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et tandis qu'il répondit au baiser, il ferma les yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de trouver son chemin dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire qu'il se retrouva à terre.

Quoi ? Arthur le regardait tandis qu'il le gardait plaqué au sol.

\- Désolé. Adieu. _Take care._ (Prend soin [de toi])

Quatre derniers mots. Il n'entendit plus que ces quatre derniers mots avant que l'anglais ne se redresse et ne s'en aille, son rythme rapide et calculé. Quand il le vit quitter son champ de vision, Antonio se releva d'un coup, mais sa tête commença à tourner. Il sentait se former la panique de ne plus jamais revoir l'autre un jour. Il voulait rester optimiste, mais Arthur ne lui donnait pas l'impression de revenir quand il s'éloignait ainsi.

La porte se ferma. Il l'entendit claquer, et il imaginait déjà l'anglais se diriger vers sa voiture. Non non non non ! Il se mit à courir, sans s'arrêter plus de deux secondes pour ouvrir la porte. Mais le blond était déjà prêt à partir et, sans un regard vers lui, partit avant que l'espagnol ne puisse l'atteindre.

 ***.*.***

Quelqu'un secoua gentiment son épaule, et les yeux d'Antonio s'ouvrirent lentement, tandis qu'il était doucement arraché à son sommeil. Une tasse apparut devant ses yeux et une voix parvint à ses oreilles malgré son esprit encore endormi.

\- Un peu de thé ?

En comprenant la proposition, un sourire se forma soudainement sur son visage et il sortit directement de son état ensommeillé pour regarder le visage de son… ami. La réalisation de qui était réellement la personne lui offrant une tasse de thé et la déception qui en résulta apparut brutalement sur son visage. Froidement, il détourna le regard et refusa la boisson.

\- Pourquoi du thé ? Tu sais que je préfère le café.

\- Je sais Antonio, et je suis désolé mais il n'y en a plus.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il était bloqué par ses amis. Ceux-ci l'empêchaient de se rendre ou que se soit, tant que ce n'était pas sans au moins l'un d'eux ou trop longtemps. Et il ne pouvait partir à la recherche de son petit-ami, qui avait disparu. Il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis le jour de son accident, à l'hôpital. Ou du moins il avait entendu que la dernière fois qu'il avait été vu, c'était dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, avant de partir pour prendre l'air.

Francis lui demanda de quand même boire le thé, mais l'espagnol refusa. Là, en ce moment, il préférait ne pas penser à ce blond qu'il aimait mais se trouvait hors de sa portée. Où était-il, que faisait-il ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il revienne, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, le rassure, et lui promette qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul ainsi, dans une situation comme celle-ci, sans donner de nouvelles.

Justement c'était le pire : Il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles de lui. S'il était en colère contre l'anglais pour ne pas être venu le voir à l'hôpital, il était surtout inquiet de ne pas avoir entendu parler de lui depuis déjà trois mois. Trois mois ! Qu'aurait-il pu arriver à son aimé ? Et s'il était en danger ? Déjà mort ? Mieux valait rester positif, mais c'était compliqué quand il n'y avait rien pour le rassurer.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées que pour prêter attention à son entourage, Antonio sursauta quand il leva les yeux et vit que son ami français était soudainement devenu albinos. Ou plutôt que Francis avait laissé la tasse de thé sur la table basse et que Gilbert l'avait remplacé et s'était assis à côté de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tonio. Il est probablement… occupé ?

\- Occupé ? Pour trois mois ? À quoi servent les téléphones ? Alors est-il assez occupé pour ne pas être capable de m'appeler ?

La colère était directement remontée aux mots du prussien, sa tête s'était tournée d'un coup vers lui, son regard aussi agressif que son ton l'indiquait. Quand il vit la réaction de son ami, il regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était leur crier dessus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Tu sais qu'il n'irait pas se créer des problèmes facilement.

\- Oui. Gilbert ? Désolé. Dis-le à Francis aussi, d'accord ?

\- Il sait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était baisser les yeux. La fatigue revint et en s'appuyant contre son ami, il ferma les yeux, ignorant la demande de l'autre de plutôt aller dormir dans un lit. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement se reposer, si ses rêves d'un certain blond le laissaient tranquille.

 ***.*.***

Antonio n'avait pas besoin de voir les livres préféré d'Arthur pour penser à lui. Chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la maison silencieuse était suffisant pour lui rappeler à quel point quelque chose manquait. Et il ne s'agissait pas que des choses que l'anglais avait reprises avec lui.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, le brun prit l'un des livres présents sur l'étagère du milieu, et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Il commença à lire les premiers mots mais s'arrêta après la troisième ligne.

\- Je le savais. Ça ne sonne pas juste.

Lire n'était pas _son_ passe-temps favoris. Oh bien sûr qu'il avait lu des livres, mais pas plus que ce qui était nécessaire. Tout ce qui se trouvait soigneusement bien rangé et classé sur cette assez grande bibliothèque dans le salon appartenait à l'anglais. À chaque fois que ce dernier en sortait un et n'était pas seul, cela ne prenait pas longtemps à Antonio pour aller s'asseoir ou se coucher auprès de lui. Et généralement il ne lui accordait que quelques moments de calme en sa compagnie puis commençait à le distraire. Peu importe comment. En lui posant tout le temps des questions, en l'embrassant dans le cou par exemple, ou bien… il avait pas mal de distractions pour le blond.

Son regard se dirigea vers le canapé en face de bibliothèque et il remit le bouquin en place avant de s'approcher du meuble et de s'y rasseoir, pour la première fois depuis… un long moment. Si seulement Arthur était là…

Antonio laissa les souvenirs lui revenir. Le plaisant calme de la pièce, la paix qu'il y régnait quand l'anglais lisait. L'agréable chaleur qui émanait de la confortable couette de laquelle il se recouvrait ou de la cheminée en hiver, le doux tic tac de l'horloge, qui lui rappelait maintenant la douleur qu'il éprouvait à chaque seconde qui passait. La voix de la personne qu'il aimait tant. Oh sa voix, il pensait qu'il n'en n'aurait jamais assez, et pour le moment cette pensée n'avait jamais pu être prouvée fausse.

Sa voix alors qu'il lisait les pages, les lignes, chaque mots de son livre. Bien que la plupart du temps du temps, le brun prêtait moins attention à ce qui était dit par la manière dont c'était dit. Cette manière dont chaque mot était prononcée, cet accent auquel il n'aurait accordé aucune importance particulière s'il sortait d'une autre bouche de celle de son Arthur. Les différents tons qu'il utilisait, aussi. Même quand il ne faisait pas attention à l'histoire, il ressentait toujours l'émotion des personnages et… en toute honnêteté, il s'était déjà endormi plus d'une fois.

Et y repenser de nouveau, imaginer que ces jours existaient toujours, produisit le même effet. Le canapé lui semblait encore chaud, mais il savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain, le froid s'imposerait de nouveau dès qu'il rouvrirait les yeux.

 ***.*.***

Qu'était-il supposé faire des affaires restantes d'Arthur ? Il ne semblait pas venir les chercher, et à présent les avoir tout le temps dans son chemin n'était plus que dérangeant. Quand il se préparait quelque chose à manger, il lui arrivait parfois d'ouvrir par erreur l'armoire contenant les thés, tasses et théières d'Arthur. Il le savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant. Antonio n'aimait même pas réellement le thé. Ou du moins, le blond l'y avait plus ou moins initié mais il préférait quand même le café. De temps en temps, il acceptait de prendre un thé ou l'autre avec l'anglais mais sinon…

Le brun ferma peut-être un peu trop violemment l'armoire. Il supportait de moins en moins les souvenirs de la personne qu'il aimait. La personne qui l'avait abandonné. La personne qu'il ne pouvait oublier, celle qu'il voulait tant revoir, malgré cette… trahison. Parce que ça comptait comme trahison, non ? Son petit-ami disparaissait alors qu'il avait besoin de lui et quand il revenait enfin, il rompait avec lui et s'en allait avec quelques affaires.

Plusieurs fois, il avait envoyé des messages, espérant qu'une réponse viendrait à un moment donné. En vain. Ses messages restaient ignorés et ses appels refusés. Si seulement la situation pouvait être réglée par une visite chez lui… mais où était-ce maintenant ? Chez ses frères ? Il en doutait, Francis leur avait un jour rendu visite mais le blond ne s'y trouvait pas. Et ils ne lui avaient pas dit où il se trouvait. Apparemment ils ne savaient pas.

L'espagnol sortit de la cuisine, oubliant ce qu'il était venu y faire en premier lieu, et se retrouva dans le salon. La pièce où il passait le moins de temps. Normalement, il s'agissait de la pièce où il était supposé se détendre, mais sans le blond, elle perdait sa fonction. La bibliothèque et le divan ? Autant passer à autre chose. En hiver, Antonio ne s'asseyait même pas dedans. Il s'asseyait plutôt devant, et s'entourait d'une couette quand il voulait se réchauffer avec le feu de la cheminée.

Quant au reste… Toute autre distraction, comme la télévision par exemple, n'avait plus grand intérêt. Celle-ci n'avait pas été allumée depuis plus d'un an maintenant et de toute façon, s'il voulait regarder quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver la télécommande. Il n'était même pas sûr de _vouloir_ la retrouver. Du coup, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de cette pièce, il s'était assuré de l'installer ailleurs.

La table et les chaises se trouvaient toujours là par contre. Il avait préféré en acheter une autre qu'il avait placée dans la cuisine. La pièce n'était pas bien grande mais c'était mieux que de penser aux matins auxquels il était habitué. Ou même aux différents repas passés ensemble. A l'image de son Arthur, assis à table buvant son thé à n'importe quelle heure, aux longues conversations tout comme aux brefs échanges…

Ces matins avaient disparus, et avec eux les après-midi et les soirs. Ses jours n'étaient plus les mêmes, à présents complètement vides et dénués d'intérêt. Les murs et décorations de la maison avaient été choisis exprès pour donner des couleurs, une atmosphère chaleureuse, remplie de joie, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus pour lui que divers tons de gris et cette horrible sensation de ne plus appartenir à cet endroit. Sans Arthur, le silence était devenu douloureux.

Finalement, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans une pièce sans penser à lui. Sans penser à son sourire ou à son rire, aux choses gentilles qu'il avait dites, à celles qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche quand ils se disputaient. Il en avait marre Il voulait voir, entendre le blond ! Même une dispute, deux mots… non peut-être pas juste deux mots. Ce ne serait pas assez, il le savait. Juste le voir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Savoir qu'il allait bien. Lui parler. Rester avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, même si ce n'était en fin de compte pas grand-chose…

Mais au fond de lui il savait que la douleur serait bien présente. Qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, qu'elle reviendrait encore plus forte une fois qu'il serait de nouveau séparé de l'anglais. Oh comme il espérait que ce dernier lui parle enfin, vienne le voir, le prenne dans ses bras… Ses pensées se répétaient, il en était conscient, mais il lui manquait tellement…

 ***.*.***

Cela arrivait rarement, mais Antonio était de sortie. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une visite auprès de son ami français, donc rien qu'il n'équivalait à une réelle « sortie ». Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes passèrent puis il aperçu du mouvement à travers le verre déformé de la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir.

\- Ah mon ami ! Juste à temps !

Pour quoi, Antonio ne le savait pas. Mais quand il voulut poser la question, le blond se pencha brusquement vers lui pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. L'espagnol lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Était-ce une manière de traiter un invité ? Ou un ami.

\- Suis-moi dans le salon. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien, tu te doutes. Mais… pas un mot.

La dernière phrase fut chuchotée, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende, ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre qu'Antonio était persuadé que Francis ne vivait avec personne et qu'il était le seul à avoir été invité. D'ailleurs l'autre attendait confirmation qu'il ne parlerait pas et, curieux et souhaitant que la main disparaisse de sa bouche, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bien, entre donc !

Avec un grand sourire, le blond se releva et s'écarta du chemin, le laissant passer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il suivit Francis et entra dans le salon quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu, mais la pièce n'avait pas réellement changé. La nappe était différente, le français la changeait tous les mois, mais à part ça et quelques objets en plus ou moins, un peu déplacés…

Son regard tomba sur une personne qui se trouvait, apparemment, déjà là. Il faillit trébucher en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Cette personne se retourna en l'entendant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis cherchèrent pour une sortie de secours. Son expression montrait la crainte qu'il ressentait et Antonio oublia vite sa surprise et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait s'enfuir ? Non.

Sans prêter attention à la porte qui se ferma derrière lui et la voix qui lui chanta presque « Bonne chance », l'espagnol se dirigea vers le blond sans hésiter une seconde. Ce dernier le vit arriver fonça de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Peureux ! Je ne veux seulement te parler !

Mais il resta silencieux, sa bouche ne s'ouvrant qu'à peine, et se refermant à chaque fois. Il réessaya de s'approcher et Arthur fonça vers la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il cria au français de lui ouvrir la porte, mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. La colère monta petit à petit en assistant à la scène en face de lui. Donc l'anglais parlait à Francis, mais pas à lui ? Il allait voir quelqu'un qu'il disait détester, mais pas son petit-ami ? À part pour rompre et prendre ses affaires bien sûr.

Antonio contourna rapidement la table, le regard brûlant de colère et la posture menaçante. Arthur l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers lui avant d'essayer de s'échapper de nouveau. Le brun accéléra et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, cognant au passage l'arrière des genoux de l'anglais contre un petit meuble. Peu importe. Enfin non, pas peu importe. Faire mal à la personne qu'il aimait était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

D'ailleurs, Arthur aurait dû s'énerver d'être traité ainsi, pourtant il ne prononçait toujours pas le moindre mot. L'espagnol était perdu. Il ne voyait pas que faire, si le blond continuait de se taire. Resserrer sa poigne sur lui ne l'aiderait en rien, et l'insulter non plus. Il lâcha son col et le prit par les épaules. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux fuyants de l'anglais. Quand ce dernier refusa fermement de rencontrer son regard, Antonio lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder.

\- Arthur, dit-il d'une voix plus calme, mais teintée de triste. Parle-moi, Arthur. Je veux seulement que nous parlions. Même un peu, je veux juste…

Il les vit lui-même, les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sa bouche qui, pour la énième fois, s'ouvrait mais ne laissait pas le moindre son en sortir, et se fermait sans répondre aux attentes de l'espagnol. À chaque seconde qui passait, son visage se tordait un peu plus, et il voyait presque son cœur se briser petit à petit. L'inquiétude devint plus forte et il amena l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement, comme si le moindre faux mouvement lui serait fatal.

\- Arthur, je t'aime _mi corazón_. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas comme ça en tout cas. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Une larme coula. Antonio l'essuya, mais n'en vit que plus apparaître. Le menton du blond bougea, lui échappant, et ses mains vinrent cacher son visage tandis qu'il commençait à pleurer. Arthur ne pleurait jamais. Ou très rarement. En ce moment même, il se laissait complètement aller à sa tristesse et pleurait juste en face de lui. Il détestait ça. Un peu hésitant, l'espagnol le prit lentement, délicatement dans les bras. Et s'il était rejeté et ne pouvait plus obtenir de réponse ?

\- _I…_ _can't…_ (Je ne peux pas)

\- Tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème Arthur ? Arthur… Dis-moi.

\- Non.

Encore une fois, la réponse était courte. Il savait que forcer Arthur à parler entre ses pleurs n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il voulait comprendre. Il en avait besoin. Comment était-il censé l'aider sans rien savoir ? Ce ne pouvait pas être le blond qui, de son plein gré, avait décidé de partir quand tout allait pour le mieux. Son accident ne pouvait pas avoir provoqué cette réaction. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce que ça avoir avec l'accident ?

Le corps de l'anglais se tendit considérablement. Un moment de silence passa, seulement perturbé par les pleurs et reniflements du blond. Qu'il détestait chaque seconde qui passait. Qu'il détestait entendre l'autre se briser petit à petit. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et Arthur passa les bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- _Kind of…_ (En quelque sorte)

Donc finalement, ça avait un rapport avec l'accident ? Donc… c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce qu'Arthur le détestait maintenant, et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler et avait mis fin à leur relation ? Non probablement pas, ce n'était pas possible. Le brun recula pour regarder le visage de son aimé en pleurs. Ses yeux qui s'étaient apparemment fermés, se rouvrirent, et leurs deux yeux verts se verrouillèrent l'un sur l'autre.

\- Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?

L'autre réagit immédiatement. Son regard s'alarma et il parut presque paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Non !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Le silence revint, mais tout dans son expression montrait à quel point il voulait répondre à cette question, tout raconter, mais également à quel point il lui était impossible. Sinon, il parlerait. La raison pour laquelle il ne le faisait pas restait un mystère. Ça l'énervait toujours un peu de se dire que l'anglais ne voulait rien lui dire, mais peut-être qu'il y était obligé ? Cette fois, sa colère se redirigea sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quiconque l'empêchait de rester avec la personne qui l'aimait ne méritait que…

Une main toucha sa joue et il fut arraché à ses pensées. Arthur semblait plus calme, ses larmes coulant silencieusement mais un peu moins nombreuses, le regardant avec douceur. Son cœur battit laborieusement dans sa poitrine. Cette expression lui poignardait le cœur et leur proximité ne faisait qu'empirer la souffrance.

\- Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment qu'on se sépare ?

\- Jamais.

La question ne ramena que plus de larmes et un ton encore plus brisé qu'auparavant. Le mot qu'il avait prononcé était presque incompréhensible, mais l'espagnol le comprit quand même. Dans ce cas, ça voulait dire qu'on l'avait réellement forcé à mettre fin à leur relation ? Et de ne pas lui parler ?

\- Qui t'a obligé ? Pourquoi ?

Peu importe que sa théorie n'ait pas été confirmée, il croyait que c'était la vérité. Il n'y avait, pour lui en tout cas, aucune autre possibilité. Malheureusement, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Chaque question demandant une explication était ignorée, les yeux du blond se fermant à chaque fois. Seules les questions auxquelles il pouvait répondre de manière courte obtenaient une réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire des noms ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- _Please… stop asking._ (S'il-te-plaît… arrête de demander)

Les mots d'Arthur n'étaient pas les seuls à supplier Antonio. Il le fixait aussi droit dans les yeux, essayant de le dissuader du mieux qu'il pouvait. Donc il ne pouvait réellement rien faire ? Il devait rester là, à ne rien faire pendant que son amant souffrait ? Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et serra l'autre dans ses bras, sans vouloir le lâcher. Sans vouloir regarder son visage, entièrement déformé par la peine et la douleur.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le regarder aussi malheureux. Ne voyant que faire, il se contenta de le garder contre lui, malgré la position inconfortable. Il n'y eu aucun signe de protestation. Les bras restèrent autour de son cou, la tête du blond appuyée contre la sienne.

\- Je t'aime… de tout mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi…

Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas possible de rester ensemble ? La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était être séparés une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? Comment avait-il pu supporter les nombreux mois, l'année, qui venait de passer sans Arthur, le brun n'en avait aucune idée, mais si cela continuait… Il ne savait pas, mais l'enfer lui semblait bien mieux que cette torture qu'il subissait en ce moment. S'il pouvait rester ainsi…

Au bout d'un moment, en revanche, il commença à ressentir clairement l'inconfort de leur position et puisque les pleurs s'étaient tus et l'autre s'était calmé, Antonio s'éloigna.

\- On s'assoit ?

Arthur acquiesça d'un hochement, et avec un « oui » plutôt cassé. L''espagnol lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le canapé. Autant bien s'installer, parce qu'il doutait que Francis ne leur rouvrait avant un bon moment. Ou bien il pouvait lui envoyer un message, mais c'était une occasion de passer du temps avec l'anglais. Qu'il parle ou non.

Leurs mains ne se séparèrent pas une seule seconde quand ils s'assirent. Ce qui rendit les choses un peu compliquées quand le brun voulut bien se positionner, mais Arthur avait resserré sa grippe sur sa main quand il avait essayé de la retirer. Ça lui allait. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le lâcher. Tant qu'ils avaient encore le choix, il voulait se laisser aller contre l'autre, poser sa tête sur son épaule et profiter de la chaleur que la présence du blond lui procurait, de cette main qui caressait gentiment ses cheveux.

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il pouvait s'endormir. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, et ces jours revenaient, ne serait-ce qu'en petites parties qui ne pourraient l'apaiser complètement. À quel point pouvait-il demander d'avoir son aimé ?

\- Arthur… Est-ce que tu es obligé de rester loin de moi ? On ne peut pas se voir ?

La main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta et le brun se redressa légèrement pour le regarder. La lutte intérieure de l'anglais était parfaitement visible sur son visage. Cherchant à l'apaiser, relaxer les traits qui s'étaient formés avec l'expression inquiète, il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Lentement, délicatement. Les yeux d'Arthur se dirigèrent vers les siens et au bout d'un moment, sa bouche s'ouvrit, l'hésitation toujours présente, mais il répondit.

\- Oui… ?

Antonio ne voyait pas pourquoi il y avait une question dans sa réponse, ni pourquoi il était si hésitant. Embêté, même. Comme si ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais qu'il voulait le voir lui aussi. Il avait juste répondu « oui » par contre donc quel état le problème… ? Il essaya de comprendre avec ce qu'il savait.

\- On peut se voir de temps en temps ? tenta-t-il.

\- Oui.

Arthur semblait toujours embêté, mais un peu moins.

\- Merci… On demandera simplement à l'avance et… on s'arrangera. On peut se voir quand tu veux, ou peux… Mais ne m'oublie pas d'accord ?

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais la main de l'anglais serra gentiment la sienne, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Un léger sourire revint sur son visage. Le premier depuis un long moment, malgré sa faiblesse. Avec un soupir qu'il n'espérait pas trop bruyant, il se réinstalla contre son aimé et ferma les yeux… quand l'autre se leva soudainement, arrachant violemment sa tête de son épaule.

Un peu perdu, l'espagnol le suivit aussitôt jusqu'à la porte, où Arthur s'arrêta pour le regarder… et rester silencieux. Les deux hommes restèrent plantés là, à se regarder, chacun attendant que l'autre ne parle.

\- Euh… tu veux partir ? tenta finalement le brun.

Le blond ferma les yeux, sans répondre, mais il comprit.

\- Je vais… appeler Francis.

Sans perdre une seconde (bien que, il aurait aimé), Antonio prit son téléphone portable et envoya un court message à son ami français. Enfin court, mais il dut quand même ajouter que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient parlé (plus ou moins, mais les détails pouvaient être omis).

Quand il releva les yeux, l'anglais était juste en face de lui. Quand il rangea son téléphone sans savoir que dire, Arthur prit de nouveau ses mains, les caressant un moment avant d'entremêler leur doigt et de coller leurs fronts, forçant leurs yeux de se regarder. D'aussi prêt, il était incapable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que cet œil vert, d'une teinte juste un peu différente de la sienne, le fixer, concentré sur lui et uniquement sur lui, le regard ne le quittant jamais.

Antonio récupéra l'une de ses mains, juste une, pour la passer dans le cou de l'autre et le rapprocher, réduire l'espace qui l'empêchait de l'embrasser. Si seulement il avait eu plus de temps… Il avait encore besoin de quelques minutes… quelques heures… Ou même plus, mais Arthur devait partir. Arthur ne pouvait pas rester. Arthur s'éloigna au moment même où la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

Le blond était prêt à le quitter. La main d'Antonio quitta son cou et son bras tomba mais leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, observant ceux de l'autre autant de temps qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Se retenir de rattraper cette deuxième main qui lui échappait était déjà assez dur. Non, il devait supporter de sentir ses les doigts qui glissaient de sa main, leur chaleur disparaissant avec eux à un rythme agonisant. Son autre bras tomba lui aussi, comme morte, et Arthur lui tourna le dos.

\- _Goodbye_ (au revoir)

La bouche d'Antonio s'ouvrit, mais le simple « au revoir » ne put passer. Il resta coincé dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à regarder la personne qu'il aimait s'en aller. Quelque chose l'effraya dans la manière dont l'anglais s'éloignait. Pour le brun, c'était comme si quelqu'un, quelque chose lui arrachait la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde. Ou bien il s'agissait simplement de lui, qui était laissé derrière, presque mort. Métaphoriquement, mais ça faisait tout aussi mal.

 ***.*.***

La fatigue n'était pas suffisante pour le laisser dormir. Avec un soupir exténué, Antonio s'enroula bien de sa couette et se leva, ignorant le mal de tête qui l'attaquait depuis un moment déjà et se rendit le salon. Il détestait toujours la pièce, mais voulait se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée. Qui était éteinte. Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il devait se débarrasser de sa couette pour l'allumer. Ou bien de risquer de la brûler par erreur mais incendier sa maison à… (Il regarda l'heure) dix heure du soir n'était pas dans ses plans de la journée. A moins que quelqu'un ne les ait changés, ce dont il doutait.

Il alla prendre quelques bûches, les jeta pratiquement dans la cheminée et alluma le feu. Le froid qu'il ressentait l'aurait normalement obligé à se dépêcher, mais son corps restait endormi et la lenteur à laquelle il se déplaçait ne l'aida pas à s'en débarrasser. Ou peut-être que ce n'était que son cerveau qui était toujours à moitié endormi et le froid qui l'enveloppait n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Aussitôt après s'être assuré que le feu démarrait bien, le brun se réfugia sous la couette, décidant de ne plus faire qu'un avec et de se laisser aller contre le canapé. Le tapis n'était pas aussi épais et confortable que le canapé derrière lui, mais là, il n'avait pas très envie de s'y installer.

Pendant un long moment, l'espagnol observa les flammes. Leur danse endiablée et la musique qui les accompagnait tandis que le bois mourrait petit à petit. Tantôt, leur rythme lui paraissait rapide, tantôt lent, mais peu lui importait. Elles étaient belles, le blesseraient facilement. Comme… Non, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Il se concentra sur le crépitement du feu et un léger sourire lui vint au visage quand il repensa que le bois produisait presque le même bruit que du pop-corn. « Un drôle de pop-corn alors », avait été la réponse d'Arthur quand il avait, un jour, dit ça à haute voix.

Tout le ramenait réellement à Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le blond. Au départ il n'avait pas vraiment changé son quotidien. Enfin si, puisqu'il ne pouvait ne pas marcher comme il voulait avant que la rééducation ne soit complète. Mais une fois que ce fut le cas, il avait tenté de ne pas changer, de continuer à voir ses amis, à faire des activités… en vain. Probablement parce qu'il connaissait les environs comme le fond de sa poche, faute de les avoir explorés avec l'anglais et que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus y marcher sans repenser à lui. Finalement, ils auraient peut-être dû habiter en ville. Comme ça, il aurait moins d'endroits lui rappelant la personne qu'il aimait. N'est-ce pas ?

Ses amis lui avaient un jour proposé de voyager, de se changer les idées, mais il avait refusé. Après tout, que ferait-il si Arthur décidait de revenir ? Tout le monde semblait en douter, mais tout comme lui, ils n'en avaient aucune preuve. Il espérait toujours, mais cet espoir semblait faiblir peu à peu et à présent, il ne savait quelle réaction il aurait si jamais le blond osait se présenter sur le pas de sa porte. S'il continuait ainsi, l'espagnol lui claquerait peut-être la porte au nez, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

Avec un soupir, il força les idées à quitter son esprit et se concentra sur les flammes. Le feu était en train de mourir donc il rajouta quelques bûches mais ne prit pas la peine de se recouvrir de nouveau de la couette. Il faisait déjà meilleur. Antonio repensa aux mouvements des flammes, le comparant pour la deuxième fois à une sorte de danse. De la danse, il en avait fait avec Arthur.

Pendant quelques secondes, il tenta de chasser cette pensée avant que les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient n'arrivent. Mais c'était impossible, alors il tenta de se convaincre que non, penser au blond qu'il aimait tant ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Antonio regarda l'heure et rajouta une nouvelle bûche. De toute façon il n'irait pas dormir avant très longtemps.

Lentement, sans perturber le craquement du feu avec un autre son, le brun s'avança au milieu de la pièce et fit semblant d'avoir un partenaire. Arthur. Il commença calmement, à la manière dont l'anglais le faisait quand ils choisissaient une danse plutôt lente. Généralement, ils mettaient de la musique, mais la musique aurait perturbé ses pensées. Le silence le tuait, mais la musique ne l'aiderait pas.

À part pour ce qui était de certaines soirées, ils n'avaient jamais dansé en public. Pas ensemble, en tout cas. Leurs danses étaient plus privées, plus intimes, et parfois se finissaient de manière… imprévue. À moins que le blond ne les planifiait… Des fois, il en avait eu l'impression mais peu lui importait. S'il voulait dire non, il disait non, et l'autre le respectait.

Leur première danse fut le jour de leur rencontre, quand Antonio avait dit à l'anglais qu'il avait l'habitude et connaissait pas mal de danses à cause de sa famille. Sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre plusieurs danses quand il avait simplement dit qu'il avait apprécié le cours de danse auquel il avait été et son frère prenait souvent une guitare dans ses mains pour lui jouer des airs de flamenco, de salsa ou peu importe tant qu'il connaissait. Et s'il ne connaissait pas, que ce soit Antonio ou João, il apprenait.

Quant à Arthur… L'anglais avait apparemment appris quelques danses lentes. Ses parents semblaient avoir décidé à sa place ce qui était bon ou non d'apprendre pour lui. Et inutile de le dire mais, même s'il y fut forcé, le blond y avait mis cœur et âme.

Cette discussion les avait amenés à vérifier les « talents » de l'autre. Il y avait de la musique, quelque chose de rapide mais d'apaisant et doux, mais dont il ne se rappelait pas les paroles dans cette langue au son familier mais qu'il connaissait à peine. Il s'agissait de celle que Francis, par qui ils avaient étés invités ce jour-là, avait laissé avant de décider d'aller cuisiner avec Gilbert. Mais en fin de compte, cela n'avait eu que peu d'importance quand ils décidèrent d'une danse qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. D'abord, le blond avait prit le dessus, avant que l'espagnol n'impose à son partenaire un autre rythme. Une autre danse aussi.

Leur première rencontre, ainsi, fut un concours de danse. Un qui ne trouva jamais de vainqueur, puisqu'en l'absence de jury, les deux hommes pensaient chacun qu'il n'y avait pas peu mieux que lui-même. Tout du moins, ils n'avaient pas pu admettre que l'autre était doué.

Non, ils avaient étés trop occupés à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Soit dans un air supérieur, de défi, lorsque l'un prenait le dessus, soit pour observer ces yeux de cette couleur qui ne s'éloignait pas dans que ça de la leur. Du moins, pour lui, le deuxième cas était bel et bien arrivé. Pour une raison ou une autre, il s'était amusé à observer ces yeux depuis le début. La couleur qu'ils avaient, la manière dont il brillait avec fierté, dont ils regardaient leur ami français, ou lui. La différence, il l'avait remarquée. Pas comprise, mais il avait vu son regard foudroyer l'autre blond ou l'albinos, même lui, à un certain moment. Cependant, durant leur danse, ces yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, s'étaient plongés dans les siens et le brun savait qu'il avait toute son attention, et même plus.

Quand il en avait pris conscience, plus aucun de ses mouvements ne lui avait semblé lui appartenir. Son cerveau avait arrêté de donner des ordres à son corps qui s'était soumis à la lente mais prenante danse de l'autre. Tandis qu'il tournait, s'éloignait ou partait avec lui, le blond semblait maîtriser chacun de ses pas, faisant de lui ce qu'il voulait, mais le ramenant toujours à lui.

D'un coup, un sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Cela avait rendu l'anglais beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'il pensait au début. Et si ce dernier pouvait l'entraîner ainsi, alors lui aussi. Le brun avait observé la manière dont les expressions de son partenaire changeaient. Son regard de prédateur devenir curieux et ce sourcil qui s'était haussé malgré lui, avant d'effacer cette curiosité pour un air surpris. Surpris que d'un coup, l'espagnol qui s'était soumis à lui change la donne et prenne le dessus. Et ce fut à son tour de se retrouver captivé, emprisonné par Antonio. Cette fois, le rythme était plus rapide, plus intense que le précédent. Malgré l'expression un peu désorientée que portait Arthur, il tenait le rythme. Ça ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus, et l'expression de défi qui revint sur le visage de l'anglais n'avait pas aidé.

Ce fut au moment où il se cogna contre le canapé qu'Antonio se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans sa froide et silencieuse maison. La manière dont il s'était immergé dans ses pensées le surpris, et il se laissa aller un moment, presque tenté de juste se coucher sur le meuble, même si l'accoudoir n'était pas la meilleure partie sur laquelle se reposer. Non, s'il voulait se coucher et se reposer ou même dormir, il le ferait dans son lit.

Effaçant les souvenirs de leur première danse, il recommença, prenant les mains d'un invisible Arthur et commençant le premier pas. À force de danser, ils avaient prit certaines habitudes, de manière assez inconsciente. Par exemple, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirigeait le plus. Pour Antonio en tout cas, ça n'avait aucune importance si lui ou le blond prenait le dessus. En revanche, il arrivait que l'anglais dirige plus les danses plus lentes, sa douceur et sa délicatesse arrivant à détendre facilement le brun. Ce dernier n'arrivait d'ailleurs jamais à le faire de la même façon. Son petit-ami le lui avait dit souvent, mais l'espagnol était content tant que le blond pouvait se détendre. Il n'empêchait que pour lui, il était plus facile de s'occuper des danses plus… rapides. Malgré lui, il se retrouvait toujours à augmenter soit petit à petit soit soudainement le rythme et emporter son partenaire dans une danse tout autour de la salle.

Mais en attendant, il restait seul chez lui, sans personne avec qui danser, ni même partager des moments, essayant de survivre à ses souvenirs qui ne pouvaient lui échapper. Certains lui échappaient, d'autres revenaient sans cesse, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part ou faisait quelque chose en particulier. Quand il se réveillait le matin.

\- Oh… Arthur… entendit-il s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se lassait aller dans le canapé.

 ***.*.***

\- Comment ça se passe, Antonio ?

Sa tête s'était tournée aussitôt la porte commença-t-elle à s'ouvrir. Malheureusement il ne s'agissait que de Francis. Non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de mauvais à cela. Non, Antonio attendait juste que son copain se montre un jour. Sérieusement, où était-il ? Cela faisait une éternité qu'il voulait le voir ! Mais non, il n'y avait que ses amis pour venir le voir à l'hôpital, lui donner des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monter et lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de support.

Même Lovino l'avait fait ! Lui, qui pourtant préférait nier le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et l'insulter ! Bon il l'avait quand même insulté, mai au moins il avait osé lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Mais Arthur… Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait demandé à le voir, et Gilbert avait été plus qu'heureux d'aller le chercher… mais était revenu en disant que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le blond n'était nulle part. Apparemment, il était parti peu avant son réveil. Le cœur d'Antonio s'était serré à la nouvelle, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer qu'il viendrait dès qu'il serait au courant. Ou le jour suivant.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

\- Francis ! Tout va bien, comme d'habitude !

\- Si tu le dis. Désolé d'être venu si tard, je devais aller quelque part.

\- Où ça ?

La curiosité du brun sembla mettre son ami mal à l'aise, qui décida de changer très vite le sujet de conversation sur la manière dont s'était passé la journée pour lui. La journée s'arrêta quand il quitta son travail, laissant sa réponse non répondue. Quand l'espagnol voulu insister, Francis lança un autre sujet de conversation. Malheureusement, même si leur discussion lui fit le plus grand bien, il ne put en profiter complètement.

Le jour précédent, il avait demandé à son ami d'amener Arthur.

\- Francis.

Interrompu, le blond regarda Antonio d'un air curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'Arthur va venir ?

Un long silence s'installa sur les deux hommes. L'espagnol attrapa le poignet du français et le fixa, montrant qu'il voulait absolument sa réponse. À moins qu'il ait une bonne raison, Francis devait répondre. Et encore. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de connaître la vérité. Si Arthur ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas venir, il devait avoir une bonne excuse.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Quoi ?

Le mot sortit tout seul. Ça par contre, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Comment ça, il ne l'avait pas trouvé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, répéta Francis. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages, de lui rendre visite, mais je n'ai pu ni le voir, ni entendre sa voix. À part celle de son répondeur. Il ne s'est même pas rendu au travail !

Les explications atteignaient ses oreilles, mais il avait du mal à enregistrer et à accepter la situation. De quoi il parlait ? Arthur était introuvable ? Son Arthur était… Il ne pouvait pas… être parti de lui-même sans rien dire après son accident, n''est-ce pas ? Alors quelque chose devait lui être arrivé, mais quoi ? Des images pas très plaisantes apparurent dans son esprit et il tenta de les chasser, de se persuader que non, tout allait bien. Arthur était un adulte responsable.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule et Antonio croisa le regard de son ami, qui lui souriait gentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Antonio. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est quand même d'Arthur, qu'on parle, non ?

\- … Oui.

Il aurait aimé en être convaincu, mais cette situation n'était pas normale. Avec un soupir, il déclara qu'il voulait dormir. Évidemment que c'était un mensonge. Il voulait juste être seul et ne pas montrer qu'il n'allait pas bien à son ami. Peut-être le savait-il, mais ce dernier accepta malgré tout et se leva presque aussitôt.

\- Oh, tu veux que je ferme la fenêtre ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- D'accord.

 ***.*.***

Antonio ne pouvait décoller ses yeux du blond en face de lui, tandis qu'il buvait son thé ou mangeait tranquillement la pâtisserie qu'il avait commandée. Lui aussi avait à manger et à boire, mais en ce moment il n'y trouvait que peut d'intérêt. Ce qui se remarqua et son… il ne savait toujours pas comment l'appeler. Petit-ami ? Ami ? Non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient bien plus, que ce soit dit officiellement ou non, ils étaient amoureux.

En tout cas, Arthur remarqua qu'il ne mangeait pas et pointa sa nourriture avec un regard curieux.

\- Oh. Euh… je n'ai pas si faim donc… je mange lentement, répondit-il en prenant une bouchée.

Mais l'expression de l'autre se changea en un demi-sourire et il se sentit pratiquement rougir. Il le savait, que le brun avait trop été occupé à le fixer que pour manger. Enfin, il s'en remit très vite à sourire à son tour, sachant exactement que dire et faire. Antonio prit la main de son aimé avant qu'il ne puisse la retirer et entremêla leurs doit.

\- Je suis désolé si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder, mais c'est de ta faute pour être si captivant…

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de l'autre de devenir entièrement rouge quand Antonio plaça un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts. Dès qu'il put, il retira sa main et se reconcentra sur sa nourriture, évitant le regarda du joyeux espagnol.

\- Arthur ?

La tête de l'interpellé se redressa.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Son sourire s'agrandit à la réponse et son cœur fit quelques bonds de joie. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de parler beaucoup. Tant qu'il continuait de l'aimer et de lui accorder du temps, même des pensées, le brun était heureux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait tandis qu'il partageait ces rares, précieux moments avec la personne qu'il aimait.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pensais toujours : Tu ne peux pas écrire ?

Ce n'était pas la meilleure question pour garder une agréable atmosphère, mais c'était quelque chose dont ils devaient bien parler non ? De plus, si ça lui permettait de parler un peu plus avec l'anglais, il serait bien content d'avoir commencé la conversation…

\- Non…

\- Et le langage des signes ? Ça compte aussi ?

\- Oui.

Dommage… Il avait donc bien ruiné l'ambiance. Antonio baissa les yeux vers son assiette, et bu sans vraiment y prêter attention au contenu de sa tasse. Tandis qu'il la reposait sur la sous-tasse, une main effleura la sienne et il leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux qui se voulaient réconfortants de la personne qu'il aimait.

\- Je sais… au moins tu es toujours là mais… Comment as-tu pu te retrouver cette situation ? Tu ne regrette pas ?

Les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent et sa main se referma sur celle du brun, ne la caressant plus que du pouce. Son expression devint sombre, teintée par une douleur qu'Antonio n'arrivait à comprendre ni deviner son origine. Il pouvait presque imaginer les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elles ne semblèrent pas apparaître. Seule la tristesse faisait briller ses yeux.

\- _It was worth it_. (Ca en valait la peine)

L'espagnol ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser au ton brisé que le blond venait d'utiliser, à la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. De plus en plus, il se demandait si c'était à cause de lui. Peut-être se trompait-il, ne s'agissait-il que d'une impression, qu'il sortait d'il-ne-savait-d'où. Si au moins il pouvait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, peut-être se mettre à sa place, voir ce que lui aurait fait… mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de comprendre.

Une deuxième main l'attira à son aimé et il ferma les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Chacun le savait. Pour le moment, ils ne vivaient plus que de ces courts moments, de chaque touché qu'ils pouvaient obtenir, de chaque mot que l'anglais pouvait prononcer.

 ***.*.***

Cela avait prit un moment, mais Antonio avait réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à convaincre Arthur de revenir chez eux. Après tout, quand il avait demandé, le blond lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été interdit de rentrer de nouveau dans leur maison. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il pouvait encore appeler la maison leur. Heureux de ne pas avoir été le seul à se poser la question, l'espagnol avait immédiatement répondu que oui.

Même si la situation était plus compliquée maintenant, il ne voulait pas changer ça.

Dès qu'Arthur était arrivé, le brun l'avait prit dans ses bras, faisant la conversation… bon s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse, ça ressemblait plutôt à un monologue mais bon, ça lui allait. Il était écouté, il le savait, l'autre était là, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux.

Antonio l'emmena dans le salon, faute d'avoir un meilleur endroit où passer leur temps. De toute façon, peu importe où ils se trouveraient, ils seraient hantés par ces jours meilleurs qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Enfin mieux valait penser au moment présent non ? D'accord, il serait sûrement court, ils ne parleraient pas beaucoup, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.

\- C'est quand même dommage… commença l'espagnol, interrompant l'émission à la télé.

De toute façon, il ne savait même pas de quoi ça parlait. Ce pouvait être une émission de cuisine, une série ou bien le journal parlé, ça lui était égal. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait allumé pour la première fois en plus de deux ans la télévision, c'était pour avoir un fond, tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre épaule de son aimé.

Ce dernier tourna la tête au son de sa voix, il le sentait contre sa joue, sans avoir besoin de lever les yeux, qui semblaient plutôt rivés sur l'écran. Bien que tout ce qu'il savait de ce qui s'y passait fût qu'il y avait une fille, un garçon, qui se promenaient dans un décor aux couleurs sombres. Non il n'écoutait même pas. Etait-ce de l'anglais ? De l'espagnol ? Quelle importance, il n'y avait qu'une seule voix qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Ta voix me manque. Bien sûr tu parles toujours, mais tout ce que j'entends ce sont des "oui" ou des "non". J'ai encore la chance d'entendre tes "je t'aime" mais je ne l'entends plus tant que ça.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, mais Antonio ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de parler.

\- Et tout ce que tu avais l'habitude de me dire, que je n'entendrais sûrement plus...

Et il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi l'homme à ses côtés ne faisait pas de phrases complètes. Ou des très courtes en tout cas, de trois mots par exemple. S'il ne pouvait juste pas trop lui parler, il devrait au moins pouvoir en dire plus non ? Arthur ne lui avait pas répondu quand il avait demandé s'ils étaient observés, juste de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Ne pas s'inquiéter de quoi ?

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Antonio, retenant la question qui était censée se rajouter à la fin de la phrase.

Si ce n'était pas la faute du blond, alors de qui était-ce ? La sienne, alors qu'il avait subit l'accident ? Ou bien celle de ces personnes, qui qu'elles soient, qui empêchaient deux personnes qui s'aimaient de se voir pour une quelconque raison ? Il semblerait que le monde ait décidé de ne plus répondre à ses questions.

Non, à la place, il devait se contenter de cette main qui lui caressait gentiment les hanches, le détendant au moins un peu. Il devait penser un peu plus positivement. En prenant une grande inspiration, l'espagnol s'éloigna rapidement pour se coucher sur le dos, la tête sur ses cuisses. Une fois installé confortablement, il regarda Arthur d'en bas, un sourire se formant sur son visage tandis qu'il l'amenait à lui pour l'embrasser.

Juste un petit bisou, pour changer l'atmosphère.

Ils restèrent dans la même position un petit moment (à part peut-être quand Antonio se mit sur le côté), la télévision montrant un programme aussi ennuyeux que le précédent, si pas plus. Au moins l'autre avait de belles couleurs, malgré le fait qu'elles aient été aussi sombres.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et il remarqua que les genoux du brun commencèrent à... trembler ? Ou à sauter, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Légèrement confus, le brun tourna la tête pour regarder l'anglais qui... euh hochait sa tête sur le côté. Voulait-il qu'il se lève ? Pas qu'il ne voulait pas (si, il refusait intérieurement), mais c'était un peu difficile de savoir ce que l'autre cherchait à faire.

Finalement, il se redressa et regarda le blond se lever, quitter le fauteuil et se diriger vers la porte. Quoi, il s'en allait déjà ? Antonio baissa le regard. Donc il n'avait même pas le droit à un au revoir ? Au moins il avait déjà une meilleure idée de...

\- Idiot.

Quoi ? Ses yeux retournèrent se fixer sur son compagnon, qui s'asseyait de nouveau dans le fauteuil, un livre en main. L'expression qu'il affichait semblait à moitié moqueuse, impliquant qu'il était stupide d'avoir supposé qu'il allait déjà repartir. Et là, le brun était prêt à approuver, se réinstallant bien confortablement dans la même position.

Content, il ferma les yeux quand une main pâle se logea dans ses cheveux et les caressa gentiment, tout en douceur. Et il attendit que le blond lise.

Et attendit.

Encore un peu.

D'accord, les caresses étaient bien agréables, mais il pensait que l'autre comptait lire.

\- Je pensais que tu allais lire à voix haute... bouda-t-il.

Il pouvait presque imaginer ce qu'Arthur aurait dit, avec le sourire narquois qu'il était en train de lui donner. Un grognement lui échappa presque, mais en fin de compte cela ressemblait plutôt à un enfant qui voulait montrer qu'il boudait. Puis il frappa (pas trop violement bien sûr) l'épaule son amoureux et lui lança un regard qui se voulut noir, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas sérieux.

Et au bout d'une ou deux minutes, pas plus, le blond n'était en train de lire à voix haute. La main, qui ne s'était arrêtée que leur temps de leur petite chamaillerie (plutôt taquinerie de la part d'Arthur), recommença à le caresser doucement, lentement, laissant Antonio en profiter autant qu'il pouvait.

Leur atmosphère habituelle était presque en train de revenir, s'installant inconsciemment, comme si les deux dernières années n'avaient jamais existées. Disparues, en même temps que leurs soucis, effacés comme par magie. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il empêchait le rire de quitter ses lèvres. D'habitude, c'était l'anglais qui parlait de magie.

Se reconcentrant complètement sur l'histoire qui lui était racontée, il profita d'enfin pouvoir entendre la voix de son cher Arthur…

Il s'était endormi. Quand, il ne savait pas. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent. Les couleurs remplissant la pièce par la simple présence du blond avaient maintenant disparues. Comme ce dernier. Ou bien il faisait simplement nuit, mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

Avec un soupir, il se recroquevilla, cherchant à rassembler un peu plus de chaleur. La couette posée sur lui, peut-être par la personne qu'il aimait quand il était parti, n'y changeant pas grand-chose. Est-ce que le sentiment de vide ne l'aurait jamais envahi s'il avait été réveillé et aurait eu l'occasion de dire au revoir ? Probablement pas. Il aurait sûrement dû lutter pour ne pas empêcher l'anglais de le quitter.

Une lettre était posée sur la carte, Antonio ne le remarqua qu'au bout d'un long moment. Oh, une minute, une lettre ? Non, pas vraiment. Parce que quand il la prit en main, il s'agissait plutôt de trois mots sur une feuille de papier.

"I left, te amo"

Quelque chose attira son attention: en dessous de chaque mot, un nombre était indiqué. Une série de 18 à 20.

Une de ses hypothèses lui revint en tête. Arthur ne parlait plus comme avant. Parfois, il utilisait ses mots sans se préoccuper des meilleures tournures de phrase. L'exemple ici. Normalement il aurait dit "I had to go". Et il lui arrivait de parler en espagnol. Rien que là dessus, il avait une théorie:

Il parlait le moins possible. Utilisait le moins de mots possibles. Même s'il n'y en avait qu'un de différence.

Mais il lui avait lu une histoire aujourd'hui.

Décidant de poser ce détail dans un coin de sa tête, Antonio se leva rapidement, oubliant la couette le recouvrant et la laissant tomber au sol. Il pourrait la ramasser plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait vérifier les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyés à la recherche de preuves. Ou en tout cas, à s'assurer que la théorie se formant un peu plus dans son esprit était bien vraie.

La théorie que le blond était limité dans ses mots, phrases ou... ou peut-être autre chose. Comme les jours, les semaines... Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir trop souvent ou se parler de trop. Bien que le brun avait beaucoup parlé, lui, et pourtant ça ne semblait pas poser trop de problème.

Même les messages n'étaient pas envoyés aussi souvent qu'ils se voyaient. Certains jours, ils s'en envoyaient quelqu'un un, toujours très courts, et d'autres, Arthur lui en envoyait un très long mais ne répondait jamais à un deuxième. Ou bien il le faisait, mais le délai d'attente pouvait être soit d'une journée, soit de quelques jours.

\- Ah, trouvé !

L'espagnol se dépêcha de prendre l'appareil et de retrouver les messages envoyés au blond. La dernière fois, leur conversation ne consistait qu'en brefs messages pour arranger leur rencontre d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, même si elle avait été brève, le blond avait envoyé, un peu après s'être mis d'accord, quelques messages qui l'avaient surpris, vu qu'il ne s'attendait plus à les recevoir de la, journée.

Mais apparemment, il en avait eu deux de plus pour lui répéter qu'il l'aimait.

Avec un sourire, Antonio les relu pour la énième fois. Non pas qu'il ait pensé à compter, ce pourrait être la troisième, cinquième ou même centième fois qu'il le faisait, il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Puis il compta le nombre de mots, sans savoir si c'était réellement utile.

Il y en avait vingt. Les longs messages aussi. À chaque fois, pile vingt. Leurs autres conversations en avaient parfois moins, mais le plus souvent, elles atteignaient vingt.

Pouvait-il demander ? Au pire, Arthur de répondrait pas n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne devrait pas pouvoir lui faire de mal, de poser la question. Aussitôt décidé, le brun se dépêcha d'envoyer un message. Maintenant, il espérait seulement que la réponse lui parviendrait rapidement. Mais il savait qu'elle prendrait son temps, et comme il se sentait toujours fatigué, il se dirigea plutôt dans son lit pour essayer d'aller dormir, repensant à quel point il avait été agréable d'être aussi prêt du blond, d'avoir ses doigts lui caresser les cheveux…

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes.

*.*.*

Quand la sonnette retentit, Antonio leva paresseusement la tête de son oreiller. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix avec beaucoup d'importance demanda si c'était important. Il n'attendait personne et il était impossible qu'il ait reçut de message sans l'avoir vu. A moins que son téléphone n'ait plus de batterie ? Cela faisait un moment qui regardait la télé et avait abandonné l'appareil sur la table. Il prit deux secondes pour vérifier mais ne vit aucune nouvelle notification.

Avec un soupir, il se leva tandis que la personne derrière la porte sonna une deuxième fois. Au risque que celle-ci ne s'impatiente, il marcha lentement. C'était samedi soir, Arthur était à des kilomètres de lui, pourquoi devrait-il s'activer ? On toqua trois à la porte quand le brun ouvrit en fin la porte.

Son corps entier se figea. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres mais tout le reste de son visage indiquait sûrement sa confusion. Pourquoi Arthur se trouvait-il sur le pas de sa porte ? La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu des nouvelles de lui, il était toujours en Amérique. Bon d'accord, c'était il y a deux jours, mais quand même.

\- Arthur ?

Le regard de l'autre lui demandait presque ce qui n'allait pas, tandis qu'il semblait prêt à entrer. Il se trompait sûrement, mais la presque innocence de l'anglais lui donnait cette drôle d'impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui-même.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? Ou que tu étais revenu.

Le visage du blond évolua doucement. Pour les premières secondes, il parut presque offensé, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de prévenir qu'il venait lui rendre visite. Puis, alors que l'espagnol s'apprêtait à répondre, il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Sa main se porta à sa bouche et il regarda vers le sol.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, pensant comprendre.

\- _It was a reflex_ (C'était un réflexe)

 _N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'ypensepas_. Tentant d'ignorer cette tristesse qui commençait à frayer son chemin, Antonio ne répondit rien, se bougeant simplement pour inviter le blond à l'intérieur. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, pourquoi il était là. Tant qu'Arthur voudrait lui rendre visite, il le laisserait entrer.

\- _Not long ago_ (Il n'y a pas longtemps)

\- J'ai vu les nouvelles, informa le brun sans vraiment réfléchir.

Il ne s'agissait pas de grand-chose. Juste une star montante américaine qui se trouvait un peu trop proche de son aimé. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux de l'idiot. Arthur ne pourrait jamais le supporter, lui et son attitude enfantine. Et non, il n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour être capable de dire ça. De toute façon, il y avait des rumeurs ailleurs, comme quoi il verrait quelqu'un mais il ne les avait pas écoutées, préférant regarder autre chose.

En remarquant le regard que lui donnait le blond, il ajouta.

\- Avec cet idiot d'américain. Non je ne suis pas jaloux. Je me sens juste seul sans toi.

En entendant les derniers mots, le blond s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour se tourner complètement vers lui. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et ses épaules se détendirent considérablement. Lui aussi immobile, Antonio vit l'anglais s'approcher à pas lents de lui, avant de passer les bras autour de son cou. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et il rendit l'étreinte automatiquement, un doux « Je t'aime » murmuré à son oreille, profitant de la personne contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il, la voix à peine audible.

Sa tête se blottit dans le creux de son cou et une main vint rapidement se loger dans ses cheveux bruns, les caressant gentiment. Un soupir lui échappa et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Sa prise autour des hanches du blond se resserra et il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il sentit l'autre s'éloigner, lui prendre le menton avant de le ramener vers lui et verrouiller leurs lèvres ensembles.

Un de ces doubles baisers, montrant toutes l'affection qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, à quel point ils manquaient l'un à l'autre, même si cette absence n'était pas si longue… Pas longue comparé, à ces longs mois sans le blond. Qui d'ailleurs revenait d'un long voyage non ? Curieux, l'espagnol s'éloigna et scruta un peu mieux le visage de son partenaire.

\- Tu es fatigué.

\- Exténué.

Apparemment, il n'avait aucune intention de le cacher. Tant mieux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit le blond par le poignet pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir. Arthur ne dormait jamais chez lui. La dernière fois… il avait quitté la pièce à toute vitesse, l'air pratiquement… non, pas pratiquement. Il avait l'air horrifié, tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Comme si quelque chose allait le tuer parce qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Antonio ne sut jamais pourquoi, la réponse ne lui était jamais parvenue.

Comme aucune réaction ne vint, il finit par entrer et laissa l'autre se changer. Lui était resté en pyjama toute la journée, donc se contenta de se mettre déjà sous la couverture. Par contre, Arthur se tourna vers lui après avoir enlevé son haut.

\- Où est le mien ?

\- J'ai laissé tout ce que tu n'as pas pris à sa place.

L'anglais hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait compris et s'éloigna, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens avant de longes secondes. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il n'aimait pas comprendre ce que pensait le blond. Il savait parfaitement qu'il repensait à son retour et départ précipité. Les deux détournèrent le regard au même moment, l'espagnol fixant le deuxième oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne le rejoigne sous les couvertures.

Il était évident qu'il était fatigué. Tout autant que le fait qu'il essayait de rester éveillé. Collés l'un à l'autre, les mains caressant d'une manière réconfortante les côtés de l'autres de haut en bas… même s'il était content que le blond s'occupe de lui, Antonio l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui conseiller de dormir. Un nouveau hochement de tête et ses yeux entrouverts se fermèrent complètement, s'abandonnant au sommeil.

*.*.*

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans le long couloir, incapable de se détendre, peu importe ce que disait Francis ou ses frères. Quiconque avait essayé de lui parler n'avait ramassé qu'une tonne d'injures dans la figure. Son frère était celui qui avait apprécié le moins son attitude et leur dispute se serait terminée en combat si Francis et Dylan n'avaient pas étés là pour les retenir.

A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à l'asseoir, le blond se levait en moins de deux minutes. Il devait faire quelque chose. Les médecins leur avaient dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne s'en sorte, mais qu'ils feraient de leur mieux. Durant ce temps… ils devaient attendre ? Non, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

Une ombre étrange dans le couloir voisin attira son regard quand un murmure parvenu à son oreille.

\- Arthur ? Tu t'es enfin calmé ?

C'était drôle. S'il n'avait pas écouté les mots prononcés par son frère aîné, il aurait pensé qu'il lui demandait s'il allait bien. Le plus jeune resta immobile un moment, les yeux rivés sur cette ombre, avant de lancer un bref regard aux autres.

\- Eum, oui. Je vais juste… m'acheter quelque chose à boire. Et prendre un peu l'air, rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Mieux valait qu'on ne le suive pas n'est-ce pas ? Même si rien n'était certain. L'un d'eux (Francis) viendrait certainement dans quelques minutes, lui laissant le temps d'être seul un petit moment avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider. L'idiot. Tant qu'Antonio était en salle d'opération, il ne pourrait pas se calmer.

L'ombre bougea, se déplaçant au même rythme que lui, l'attendant à chaque bifurcation, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de signe de vie nulle part. Le silence pesait lourdement sur les couloirs. Ne sachant que dire, Arthur réfléchit à l'identité de cette ombre. C'était certainement une créature féérique, mais cachée ainsi derrière une chaise, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses formes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Un rire sinistre retentit dans le couloir. Sûrement celui de la créature, mais l'écho le fit presque douter. L'ombre sortit de sa cachette et s'assit sur la chaise, les bras autour de ses jambes, les rapportant contre sa poitrine. L'anglais ne sut par quoi être le plus surpris : la façon animale dont la créature rampa sur le mur pour s'asseoir ou bien son corps minuscule à la peau grise, enveloppé d'une brume noire qui, en toute honnêteté, lui fit se demander pourquoi il l'avait suivit en premier lieu. Peut-être que finalement, il devrait retourner auprès des autres. Toutes les fées n'étaient pas gentilles.

\- Partir ? Déjà ? Alors que je n'ai pas encore prononcé un mot ?

Pendant un moment, Arthur crut que la fée pouvait lire dans son esprit et oublia de répondre. Elle s'amusait. Son sourire s'agrandissait. Son regard scrutait chacun de ses mouvements, la manière dont son corps se tendait, ses yeux hésitaient, remarquant certainement ce conflit intérieur, la curiosité et la méfiance incapable de se mettre d'accord.

\- Ton copain ne s'en sortira pas. Oh, une minute, tu voulais le demander en mariage non ? Dommage. Je suppose que s'il meurt, tu ne pourras pas lui demander.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise. Tu vis entouré de fées. Elles m'ont tout dit. Proposé de t'aider. Si tu veux, bien entendu. Oh mais qui ne voudrait pas sauver la personne qu'il aime s'il peut ? Toi, ça se voyait particulièrement sur ton visage. Si seulement tu pouvais faire quelque chose. Oh mais tu n'as sûrement pas besoin d'aide. Ô malheur Ô désespoir que tu n'aies aucune solution ! La frustration montes, tu ne peux qu'attendre, oh non ! Que la porte ne s'ouvre pas, tu ne veux pas que l'on t'annonce sa mort ! Qu'elle ne s'ouvre que s'ils ne peuvent t'apprendre qu'ils ont réussis. Tu veux le reprendre dans tes bras, lui dire que tu l'aimes, que-

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'utiliser.

\- Moi ? Je parle. Les mots sortent tous seuls quand le silence se fait. Je vis tous les jours ici. J'arpente ces couloirs et j'observe les gens. Des fois ils parlent tout seul. J'en apprends beaucoup. Maintenant, même quand ils ne parlent pas, je sais ce à quoi ils pensent. J'en ai aidé certains. Comme je compte t'aider. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Mais je sais déjà ta réponse. Toi comme moi savons que si tu t'en vas, il est mort. Si tu t'en vas, je prends son âme sur le point de s'envoler. Si tu acceptes mon aide, je la laisse bien au chaud où elle est et donne même un coup de main aux médecins qui se déchaînent dans cette stupide salle d'opération.

C'était une mauvaise. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais quand la créature lui avait dit qu'elle prendrait l'âme de la personne qui lui était le plus cher au monde, tout en lui s'était contracté, refusant l'idée même de cette possibilité. Restant prudent un minimum, il décida de s'informer :

\- Que demandes-tu en échange ?

\- Un petit jeu. Tu quittes ton cher copain, tu le vois le moins souvent possible, lui parles en utilisant pas plus de vingt mots. Oh et joues avec moi jusqu'à ce que je te laisse repartir.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse et décide de changer par un petit lézard, une petite mouche. Tu sais j'aime bien jouer avec ces animaux-là. Ils sont durs à trouver, mais cache-cache avec eux est amusant…

Quelque chose lui disait que ce cache-cache n'était pas très ordinaire, quand il vit le regard perdu dans le vide et le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses traits.

\- Je refuse que tu me gardes toute ma vie.

\- Oh si c'est ça qui t'ennuie, tu ne perdras rien du temps qui t'es accordé. Mais je sais ce que tu voulais dire. De toute façon je ne garde jamais un compagnon bien longtemps. Les bêtes meurent vite et les humains deviennent ennuyeux en moins d'une année. C'est rare que je le garde plus longtemps. Donc, le plan est que tu deviennes comme moi… enfin presque comme moi, personne ne pourras jamais te voir. Donc tu deviens comme moi et une fois que je te relâche, tu quittes ton copain, t'en vas. Et tu ne pourras pas lui parler en utilisant plus de vingt mots, ni le voir trop souvent. Peut-être une fois par semaine, mais si tu le vois toutes les semaines, ce ne sera plus amusant. Je me demande comment tu vas gérer ça. Ah et bien sûr, les vingt mots comptent pour n'importe quelle langue. Anglais, français… le langage et l'écrit aussi. N'essaye pas de me duper, tout mot adressé à lui compte.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

\- Et si je prononce un mot de trop.

Le sourire s'agrandit encore plus, si possible.

\- Je reprends son âme. Il meurt. Tu penses que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? Au pire tu ne vas plus jamais le voir. Tu y vas, rompt, prends tes affaires et pouf, tu disparais ! Ton amoureux vit pour toujours. Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais hé, il est en vie non ?

C'était une histoire à ne jamais raconter à son frère. Il voulait sauver Antonio. Sa main se tendit d'elle-même, prêt à conclure ce marché que sa raison refusait d'accepter. Mais en repensant à ce qu'il risquait en refusant, elle flancha elle aussi.

La joie se peignit sur le visage sombre et ridé de la créature, qui se précipita vers lui, incertaine de si elle devait marcher à quatre pattes ou sur ses deux jambes. Finalement, deux mains deux fois plus petites que les siennes lui prirent la main, officialisant leur marché. Le contact rêche lui donna envie d'écarter violemment le bras, mais il se retint.

\- Jouons, alors. Et puisque tu es coincé ici, allons faire l'une de mes principales activités : regarder les médecins annoncer leurs trucs aux familles et amis. Sa famille, la tienne et vos amis. Sans toi.

Arthur regarda la scène avec un calme inquiétant, son rôle de spectateur étrangement déjà implanté à l'intérieur de lui. La mère d'Antonio s'était jetée sur son mari, tentant de cacher ses larmes quand ses pleurs étaient les plus bruyants. João, le frère d'Antonio, les rejoignit, murmurant quelque chose à sa mère que le blond ne put entendre. Gilbert cria, rendant un peu tout le monde sourd, mais personne ne le lui fit remarquer.

Son observation fut interrompue quand une petite main se posa sur son avant-bras et une autre pointa quelqu'un qui s'en allait en courant.

\- Oh regarde, ils vont te chercher. Dommage qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à te trouver.

*.*.*

Lorsqu'Antonio se rendit compte qu'il fredonnait une chanson absolument différente de celle qui passait à la radio, il décida de l'éteindre. De toute façon à cette heure-ci plus rien ne l'intéressait. Mais il voulait toujours écouter ses chansons. Le travail pouvait bien l'attendre un moment non ? Regarder quelques vidéos ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il y en avait beaucoup, de toute façon. Mais juste assez pour voir le visage de son bien-aimé.

\- Antonio, épargne-moi ce regard de fille amoureuse, ça me dégoûte.

\- Gil, tu devrais comprendre non ? riposta Antonio sans lever le regard de l'écran. Toi tu as bien Elizaveta non ?

\- Quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ?!

\- Francis. Il a aussi dit que tu allais l'abandonner. Ne brise pas le cœur de tes meilleurs amis, Gil. Ne m'abandonne pas non plus, rajouta-t-il en lui donnant un faux air malheureux.

\- _Idiots_. Finalement, je vais te laisser admirer ton nouveau chanteur favori.

Ça, il était contant de le faire. Aussitôt l'albinos hors de la pièce, l'espagnol regarda le blond à l'écran. Arthur, un micro à la main, chantait au monde entier son amour pour lui. Et c'était là toute l'astuce, n'est-ce pas ? La raison pour laquelle il pouvait maintenant écouter sa voix quand il le voulait, l'entendre lui dire des mots d'amour en dépassant les vingt mots. S'il adressait sa chanson à ses auditeurs plutôt qu'à lui, il pouvait parler de son amour au monde entier.

Et puis, peu importe ce qu'il disait, il semblait s'amuser.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Antonio décida de vérifier la liste des concerts. S'il se rendait à l'un d'eux sans rien dire au blond, cela ne compterait comme s'ils s'étaient vus, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, il pourrait peut-être lui envoyer un message à la fin du concert… C'était décidé.

\- Antonio.

A moins que quelque chose ne l'en empêche… l'interpellé se retourna, visage exprimant tout son manque d'envie d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. L'expression compréhensive du français portant des caisses derrière lui n'y changea rien.

\- Tu devrais continuer de travailler. Si tu veux aller voir ton cher Arthur, tu vas devoir finir ça.

\- Au moins toi tu peux draguer et aider Gil avec ses caisses en même temps…

C'était une stupide blague d'un jour où il avait demandé au blond pourquoi il n'avait pas encore choisi de copine, s'il était si doué en amour. Il lui avait répondu qu'il se gardait pour un ami d'enfance très cher. Sans réfléchir, l'espagnol avait suggéré Gilbert, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Bien sûr, Francis n'avait pas qu'un seul ami d'enfance, il connaissait aussi Alistair depuis longtemps à ce moment là, mais vu la tournure que prit la conversation, il oublia de demander.

\- Tu pourrais écouter sa musique en travaillant, si ça ne te faisais pas oublier où tu es.

Il devait bien l'admettre, il se prenait un peu trop dans la musique. Mais seulement parfois ! Il regarda le blond à l'écran et un soupire de celui derrière lui indiqua qu'il le faisait déjà depuis trop longtemps.

\- Ok ok ! Je me remets au travail.

S'il finissait ça, il pourrait aller le voir, c'était ça ? Alors il était prêt à faire de son mieux.


End file.
